


work in progress

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “Let’s go back to mine.”





	work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I sat here forever tring to think of a title, so I basically gave up. (It kind of works)
> 
> This is in respose to a request at Tumblr - following on from the 18th of October when Ben and Callum were in the Vic and Ben told Callum it was time to start enjoying himself. ... Welp.

_ Enjoy yourself _ , Ben tells him,  _ again _ , and it amazes Callum how easily he says it. How much he believes it. Callum’s always been too tightly wound. Too worried about what his dad will do, or what the army will think, or if he can be good enough for any one.

Pleasure has never been a priority.

“What’re we doing, then?” Callum asks as Ben goes to pull him toward a booth.

“Having a drink?” Ben says dumbly, Callum pulling him back around by his jacket. There’s still a little niggle in the back of his mind - a fear that grips at his spine when he lets other people see how he feels about Ben.

But it’s getting better. He’s trying harder every day.

“We’ve done that,” Callum says in a low voice. “Let’s go back to mine.”

“Oh. It’s like that then?”

“Well, unless you don’t want to.”

Ben scoffs at him and steals another quick kiss. “Come on. Let’s go.”

There’s not a lot of fanfare once they get inside the flat - Callum trips over his own feet and Ben laughs at him and somehow they manage to roll onto a bed with Ben pinning Callum against the mattress and Callum pawing at his face for a kiss. 

It’s good. Good like all the times before, and better. Ben wrestling with Callum’s buttons, and Callum pulling off Ben’s coat, and it’s chaos really. So different to the slow, ordered way he used to make love. And maybe that’s the point, really.

“What - ” he starts to say as Ben pulls away from the kiss to move down Callum’s body. Ben shushes him, nuzzling low at his belly and making Callum groan and throw his head back. “ _ Ben _ .” 

“Told you we was gonna have fun, yeah?” Ben teases, before nosing at Callum’s barely covered cock and making him call out. This is the other part that’s new, too. Lying back and losing control and not worrying about every little thing like he usually does.

Not worrying when Ben pulls his boxers down to free his dick; not worrying when Ben takes it in his mouth, deep, and makes sounds like this is as good for him it is for Callum. Not worrying when he tangles his fingers in Ben’s hair and begs him to keep going.

Not worrying about how good Ben is at this while Callum is still like a fish out of water, just bobbing about the place and hoping he gets something right.

“Let them hips go,” Ben pulls off to say, the tight grip he had on Callum’s waist now moving around to grab at his arse. He goes back down again, takes it all, sucking harder and moving faster and making sounds that shoot right down to Callum’s toes.

And Callum does let his hips go, at least a little, moving against the tight, hot pressure of Ben’s mouth and trying so, so hard not to come too fast. It feels impossible.

“Ben, Ben, fuck,” Callum gasps, trying to pull him off, but Ben just digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of Callum arse. He hisses. “Wait, I’m gonna … Ben …”

Ben stops just long enough to say, “That’s the point, Cal,” and teases at the tip of Callum’s cock with his tongue and it’s not long after that. Callum watching Ben’s cheeks hollow, and Ben teasing at Callum’s hole with a finger, and the hot, wet pressure of that throat, and. 

Callum comes like white noise, fuzzy, almost cutting out completely.

Ben takes it, of course, barely making a sound as he works Callum through it. Callum’s hands are still in his hair, and at his neck, and he arches and shakes and thinks,  _ this, yes, this, this is definitely enjoying myself. _

“Too many clothes,” Ben grumbles as he makes his way back up to Callum, Callum still only half with it. Ben unbuttons the rest of his shirt, kissing at his chest, his neck, his mouth. “Wanna see all this.”

“Alright, Jesus.” Callum pushes Ben onto his back this time, the smile on Ben’s face making his heartbeat miss. “Gimme a minute.”

The next kiss is slow, and the next, and soon it’s just their mouths and hands and desperate rutting - Ben’s cock pressing at Callum’s hip. “You liked that, huh?” Ben teases, and Callum huffs at him.

“Course I did.”

“I’m glad. Just want you to relax. Have a good time.”

Callum slips to Ben’s side, kissing him, laughing when Ben makes a disappointed sound and rolls to meet him. Their arms and legs tangle, and they push in so close, and Callum has a fleeting thought about staying here forever.

“I’m not just in this for fun,” Callum hears himself say, pressing their foreheads together. Ben doesn’t look away. “Sex is great,  _ you _ are great, but - I also just like you, for you. You know that right?”

Ben sighs, but there’s still a small, genuine smile on his face. “Course I do. Knew what I signed up for didn’t I? Mr Softy who only sleeps with someone when it means something.”

“Glad you remember,” Callum says, kissing Ben again and pulling him in closer. 

It feels so good, to be wrapped in someones arms and to be kissed by someone right and to know he’s not lying to any one any more. Most of all himself.

He’ll work on the fun part.

It’s going good so far. 

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
